Captain Hardrock
|overall = 38 |writer = Thomas Astruc Fred Lenoir Jean-Remi Perrin Sébastien Thibaudeau |storyboard = Wilfried Pain |director = Thomas Astruc Wilfried Pain}} " " is the twelfth episode of the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. It premiered on March 30, 2018, on Netflix. Synopsis Juleka's mother gets akumatized into Captain Hardrock; steering an impregnable ship and armed with a pirate sword, she wants to blast her music across Paris. Will Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Captain Hardrock?''https://www.moviefone.com/tv/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/360532/season-2/ Plot Marinette, Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka, Ivan, and Mylène are all helping to set up the Couffaine houseboat for a music festival. While cleaning up, Marinette expresses worry since Adrien has not shown up yet. Alya reassures Marinette that Adrien will arrive soon and just to make certain asks Nino when Adrien will arrive. Nino explains that Adrien had something to do with his father but he will come right after. Suddenly, Juleka’s mother, Anarka, arrives on the scene and after seeing that Marinette is cleaning the houseboat, tells her not to as her family likes the “lived in” look. At the Agreste mansion, Adrien is playing the piano for his father and Nathalie but accidentally makes a mistake. Gabriel tells Adrien to stop and asks if he has been practicing. Adrien believes that he’ll improve when he gets a chance to perform with his friends, but Gabriel tells him that Agrestes are soloists, not mere group members, and to practice some more to show him later. Adrien reminds his father that he promised that he’d let him go to the concert with his friends, but Gabriel says after Adrien’s performance, he needs to regain focus. He then leaves Adrien’s room with Nathalie. Nino gets a phone call from Adrien, who tells him that he can no longer come to the concert, which Marinette and Alya overhear. Marinette is upset over missing a chance to hang with Adrien. Alya reminds Marinette that it’s not the first time Adrien’s dad stopped him from hanging out with his friends. Suddenly, Anarka arrives on the scene and spots Alya putting a metal statue on top of the ship’s compass. She explains that metal must never come near a compass since it attracts the needle. Marinette compares herself and Adrien to the compass and statue, believing that she is the statue and Adrien is the compass since they may be meant to stay apart. Alya, however, believes that Adrien is the statue and Marinette is the compass that goes crazy whenever he’s near. She then reassures Marinette that they’ll be other chances, but Marinette isn’t convinced. Rose then pops in and says that while everything is ready, Luka appears to be missing. Anarka asks Marinette to go get Luka, which Marinette, in turn, asks who Luka is. After Anarka explains that Luka is her son and where to find him, Marinette goes to get him. Marinette goes down to Luka’s cabin. After seeing him sitting cross-legged on top of his bed, she unintentionally stutters while trying to introduce herself and says that everyone is waiting for him. Luka says hello and playfully teases her stuttering, but quickly apologizes and explains that he usually makes more sense with his guitar, which he begins to play. Marinette sits down on Luka’s bed and listens. She is amazed by his talent. Luka explains that he finds music to be simpler than words. Marinette gets off the bed and walks over to a picture of Jagged Stone and Luka's collection of guitar picks. She picks up a Jagged Stone guitar pick. Luka and Marinette both express that Jagged Stone is their favorite singer. Then Luka tells Marinette she can keep the Jagged Stone guitar pick. He says to Marinette that he is going to join the "groove"; a reference to when Marinette was trying to say the group, but she said groove instead. Feeling embarrassed, Luka makes Marinette feel better by complimenting she is a funny girl. Marinette looks at Luka while he walks away and she looks at her new guitar pick before putting the guitar pick in her pocket. Back in Adrien's room, Adrien is watching the news about the music festival. Nadja Chamack and André Bourgeois are discussing the list of performers, such as Jagged Stone and XY. Nadja mentions the music festival could the biggest music festival since the event's debut in 1982. Plagg tries to cheer Adrien up by pointing out the bright side of seeing all of the concerts in his room. Adrien tells Plagg he only wanted to see his friends' concert. To try to cheer Adrien up again, Plagg performs a private concert with him singing about his love for cheese. Although Adrien appreciates Plagg for trying, he is still sad and he goes back to practicing the piano. Marinette joins everyone on the boat, where Luka is playing on his electric guitar. Alya notices Marinette and Luka are looking at each other and she comments that Marinette has found a new "statue." Marinette, however, denies this. Anarka tells the band to give them a show whenever Luka is ready. Luka pulls off a big sheet covering the tall speakers. Mylène then gives Alya and Marinette earplugs and tells them that they are going to need them. After they put them on, Luka sherds his guitar which makes a very loud sound that’s enough to make cars on the streets going flying. Alya, Marinette, and Nino are shocked by how loud it was. Police helicopters, boats, and cars rush over to the houseboat and Roger Raincomprix comes out. He proclaims that Anarka’s volume is too high and she’ll have to play something else. She, however, refuses. Roger threatens to shut down her concert if she doesn’t turn down her volume. She continually refuses to change anything. As a result, he writes up a couple of tickets for her. Anarka rips up the tickets while she laughs. The cop is so frustrated with her that he decided to write up her up more tickets. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Anarka Couffaine/Captain Hardrock Minor characters * Mylène Haprèle * Ivan Bruel * Juleka Couffaine * Rose Lavillant * Alya Césaire * Nino Lahiffe * Nathalie Sancoeur * Luka Couffaine * Jagged Stone (background) * Nadja Chamack * André Bourgeois * XY (background) * Laura Nightingale (background) * Roger Raincomprix * Penny Rolling (background) * Max Kanté (pictured) * Alix Kubdel (pictured) * Nathaniel Kurtzberg (pictured) * Lê Chiến Kim (pictured) * Civilians Trivia * The episode was first revealed when concept art of Captain Hardrock's ship was shown during a Nolife interview.https://youtu.be/RebcChhKA9Q?t=205 * In the French version, the episode is called "Capitaine Hardrock". * According to Thomas Astruc, this episode references French singer Richard Gotainer (who wrote a song called Capitaine Hard Rock as a reference to Captain Haddock from ''The Adventures of Tintin), and Captain Harlock, the space pirate.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/979689382948065280 * When Cat Noir jumped out of the window after finishing his transformation is a recycled scene from "The Collector." * This episode reveals that Luka also likes Jagged Stone and he is his favorite singer. * Nadja Chamack's phrase when she broadcasts the news about the National Music Festival is "Tune in here.. to hear more tunes." * This is the second episode where an akumatized villain does not need to be in constant possession of the akumatized item to retain his or her powers following "Dark Owl." * The class photo that was taken near the end of "Reflekta" can be seen in Luka's room. Errors *Penny's hair is miscolored gray instead of purple. *Gabriel's eyes are miscolored dark gray in some shots. *Alya's bangs are miscolored for the entire episode. *When Luka giggles at Marinette’s stuttering, his shirt is solid black instead of its usual white color. *When Marinette opens the door to get away with Luka from Captain Hardrock, Nino's head is rotated at 180 degree for a few seconds. es:Capitana Hardrock de:Captain Hardrock ru:Капитан Хардрок pl:Captain Hardrock fr:Capitaine Hardrock pt-br:Capitão Hardrock Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes